monstruo
by solo-canciones.96
Summary: one-shot. Que es un monstruo si no puedes demostrarlo? quien es el monstruo, el que culpa sin escuchar o el que "tiene la culpa" de ser el principal chisme en los rumores mas horripilantes?


one-shot:

El monstruo.

la tristeza de mil inviernos acude a mi pena, de mi mente no se borran los recuerdos de su rostro, de mis lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y su triste apariencia borrándose en el bosque.

el es culpable de este dolor en mi pecho, nunca ha querido ser salvaje pero la gente no quiso entender su pena... hace un tiempo corto yo era uno de ellos. el era un monstruo, no físicamente, sino que el destino se ha encargado de manchar su nombre.

-Eres un fenómeno- le han dicho desde que tengo noción después de aquel accidente que lo ha culpado de por vida.

No he tardado en darme cuenta que los rumores eran mentira, el no era un salvaje, el lucho con su vida para salvar a un ser querido, pero puso en juego su reputación. El nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, pero aquella noche de invierno, la situación se salio de control.

El era huérfano, no tenia a nadie mas que a su hermana, pero en un día perdió todo lo que amaba. su madrastra había muerto en un accidente, pero el pensaba que no estaba solo, su padrastro estaba allí. las cosas eran normales después del velorio, o eso quería creer.

aquel día obscuro, el llego a su hogar como siempre, aquella casa donde vive ahora, marcada con llamas y su aroma a madera quemada. no se sorprendió al ver botellas de alcohol tiradas en el piso de la entrada. pero algo decía que no era un día común, un pequeño chillido que venia de la cocina le alarmaba.

una vez entro allí se encontró con el horror, su pequeña hermana estaba en el piso, agonizando de un golpe severo en la cabeza, sangraba como una catarata. su mente se nublo, "acaso esto es pasando?" se pregunto. levanto su vista para ver al padrastro con una botella de alcohol, mirando a la niña que llamaba hija fallecer dolorosamente, el solo la miraba y bebía... pero aun así, no se movió al ver al joven agarrarse la cabeza y gritar.

el niño corrió y brazo a la joven, sintió como el calor se le escapaba de las manos y pidió misericordia, nada cambio... ella yacía en sus brazos.

el logro ponerse de pie, su cuerpo estaba completamente manchado de rojo, y sus ojos ya no eran brillantes como el sol, sino carmesí, estos describían tanto o peor como el infierno. no hizo nada que cualquier persona no habría hecho en esta situación, solo empujo a su padrastro con furia. Quien diría que la botella de alcohol explotaría en la cocina con el fuego abierto? solo el destino produjo que en cuestión de segundo el fuego los rodeara a ambos, el sentado esperando la muerte, y su padrastro corriendo mientras el fuego lo consumía tanto por dentro como por fuera.

El castigo recibido para el joven fue seguir con vida. solo su brazo derecho deja entrever parte de la historia. El solo quería ser feliz, pero esa tarde el destino le tenia marcado una prueba de fuego.

la gente lo culpo, el era el asesino de un buen trabajador, su hermana seguramente se cayo sola, y el había matado a alguien inocente. solo el y pocos profesionales sabían lo que había sucedido.

yo le tenia miedo, no por su supuesto temperamento, sino por su mirar, era tan solitario, su casa en el bosque, obscuro, lleno de obstáculos. mi padre era uno de los psicólogos que han podido saber que realmente sucedió, pero el mismo joven ha pedido que nadie sepa nada.

Supe que cada noche sufre su perdida, pero nadie lo ve, el es un monstruo.

Solo esta vez, pensé mientras lo vi pasar frente a mi, solo esta vez quiero hablarle.

Se que ha estado solo por bastantes años, pero no puedo permitirle seguir así, lo he estado observando, y al principio me invadió una sed de compasión, siquiera puedo decir que era compasión...pero con el tiempo fue algo que comprimía mi pecho tanto que podía dejarme sin aire.

-Señor.- le digo mientras deseo no verlo desaparecer por el bosque-

-No me tienes miedo?- me pregunta sin voltear... puedo ver su figura, el se ve bastante bien, puedo apreciar sus quemaduras, y quiero besarlas... nunca entendí esta sensación de protegerlo, nunca lo podre entender.-

-N-No- le respondo mientras me acerco sigilosamente-

puedo ver como gira para encontrarnos cara a cara, siempre he esperado este momento, siempre he estado vigilandolo, queriendo estar con el. el me observa con sus ojos carmesí, este es el infierno y no temo hundirme, porque quiero que sea mi infierno personal.

-te quiero- digo mirando su pecho, no poseo tanta fuerza para mirar su rostro.

-Porque?- pregunta.

solo no tengo respuesta para eso. seria su fuerza? sera su parte sensible? sera que realmente quiero todo?

-No hay razón alguna- le respondo. se que el me ha estado viendo por un tiempo, no se hasta que punto el puede amarme,pero si solo pudiera dejar abierta una ventana, trataría entrar como sea.

el toma mi mano y el tiempo se detiene.

Es allí cuando mis ojos se abren en la noche, respiro tanto como puedo y voy tomar agua, miro hacia el corredor y me dirijo a ver a mi retoño, mi pequeña bodoque.

sonrió y la beso, es tan solo una preciosa niña, pero para mi... ella es mi vida. camino hacia el cuarto y allí esta el, sentado mirándome con sus ojos tan calientes como el sol.

-Estas bien?- pregunto al verlo alterado.

-Soñé que no estabas, que nunca estuviste y cuando desperté pensé que así era- dice con la voz apagada.

sonrió con adoración, el es mio, solo mio... yo alegro sus sueños y el alegra los míos. me siento en la cama y me besa con fuerza, yo caigo en sus brazos y los apretó tanto como puedo. amo como es, el es mio, no es un monstruo, el es mi ángel solo mio.

**_Hola gente, este es de un solo capitulo, y es para decir mas que nada... No juzguen! tal vez lo supuestamente bueno es malo y lo supuestamente malo es bueno. No se dejen llevar por lo que se oye, sino por lo que ustedes mismos ven. Una campana tiene varios lados.**

**Este venia con moraleja (?. espero que les guste.**

**Soledad P:**


End file.
